It is known in the art that a magnetic flux can prevent the buildup of scale and other materials in pipes which transport fluid. For example, some devices found in the prior art utilize a magnet placed outside a ferrous pipe for inducing a magnetic flux within the ferrous pipe in order to prevent calcium build-up along the wall of the ferrous pipe.
Other devices have been designed incorporating the concept of inducing a magnetic flux within a pipe or tube transporting fluid, and strengthening such flux to separate undesired materials from water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,579 by Lopes discloses a device comprising a plurality of magnets placed exterior to a fluid-carrying pipe; a control electrical return path (“CERP”) which includes an electrically conductive member (such as copper, ferrous or steel wire), connected electronically to the core, but not in electrical contact with the pipe, and which runs to a lower electrical potential. It also discloses that the CERP enhances the separation process caused by magnets surrounding a fluid-carrying pipe.
Although other devices such as the one disclosed by Lopes, presented important breakthroughs in magnetic fluid conditioning and separation devices, further modifications are still required to increase the fluid conditioning system and separation efficiency, consistency, predictability, as well as the durability of such devices regardless of the impurity of the fluid, the volume and flow rate of the fluid entering the device, or the size of the device itself.
Prior devices, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,579, have a solid core made of a cylindrically-shaped conductive material (such as copper or stainless steel) located at the zero gauss region within such devices. If the size the size of the device increases in length or diameter, a longer and thicker solid core was typically required to cover the zero gauss region within the device, as well as to achieve the same fluid conditioning and separation results as its smaller counterparts. As a result, problems arose with the use of a solid core in such larger devices.
For example, larger solid cores were very heavy and therefore, made the device mechanically cumbersome to build, transport and install. This requires more materials to support the heavier, larger solid cores; thus, adding more weight to the device. Therefore, there is a need for an alternative core which weighs less and performs the same task, yet is more efficient, cost-effective, and generates better results without the need for costly modifications.
One of the major problems prominent in the prior art is the use of a solid core as the only means or material used to collect electrons that are magnetically separated from the fluid, said core typically being the only grounded surface within the device through which the collected electrons could flow to a dedicated earth ground.
In such devices, the solid core is typically secured within a pipe of the device but designed so that the core is not in electrical contact with the pipe. By limiting the electron surface collection area to the solid core, such devices required already treated fluids to undergo multiple treatments through said devices in order to properly condition said fluids.
Some devices have attempted to improve the above mentioned efficiency problem by creating devices comprising much larger cores in order to increase the electron collection surface area within the device. However, this approach creates further problems with respect to transportation, manufacturing, and ultimately installation of said devices, due to the additional materials that must be utilized in order to achieve these denser, heavier, larger devices; the costly process of producing such devices is not only an additional problem, but make the device costly and impractical for use in applications that require large amounts of fluid to be conditioned efficiently and expeditiously. Thus, there is a need to increase the electron collection surface area in order to optimize efficiency when conditioning fluids.
Lastly, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,579, the ability to remove electrons in volume ranges of milliamps and microamps from a magnetic fluid conditioner and separation device is directly affected by the grounding systems used. Prior devices, which incorporate CERP or any grounding system, use conventional solid copper or copper clad grounding rods. Such conventional solid copper or copper clad ground rods perform well enough for higher voltages and/or electrical volumes, and are good conductors.
However, prior devices, which use such conventional ground rods, experience an impedance of electrical flow the devices themselves. One of the reasons why this is the case is that such conventional ground rods also serve as an electron sink for triboelectric charges that move through the moisture in the air and on or below the earth's surface. These triboelectric charges seek a lower electrical potential and find it within any conventional ground rod, such as a solid copper or copper clad ground rod. Varying outside charges flowing into the conventional ground rod greatly affects the low voltage flows and volumes of electrons that a magnetic fluid conditioner and separation device utilizing a CERP or any grounding system can extract or produce.
As a result, these outside charges create and impedance of electrical flow from the device. At varying times, the impedance can become so high that the fluid within the device becomes the lower potential in the circuit. Thus, there is a need for an improved fluid conditioning device that includes a ground rod that would serve as a stable conduit for electrons to flow from the magnetic fluid conditioning and separation device into the earth, and not attract such triboelectric charges and/or stray charges from outside sources.
In light of the preceding, there exists a need to further improve the art. Specifically, there is a need for an improved magnetic fluid conditioner and separation device which has a lightweight core, an increased electron surface collection area, and a grounding system which includes an improved ground rod, which (a) serves as a stable conduit for electrons to flow from the device into the earth and, (b) is unattractive or invisible to any triboelectric charges an/or stray charges from sources other that the device.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many undesirable challenges unsolved or not taught by the prior. The present invention overcomes the above described disadvantages of fluid conditioning devices, and it is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.